


My Bloody Valentine

by DracoKissMyCass



Series: Very Drarry Holidays [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Vampire Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoKissMyCass/pseuds/DracoKissMyCass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy's the Wizarding World's sexiest male model who hates Valentine's Day. Harry Potter's a vampire with a craving that he just can't sate. Together, maybe they can find just what Draco's missing on this holiday of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bloody Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is the newest addition to the series of one-shots "Very Drarry Holidays", written in honor of my friend Eunice and, of course, Valentine's Day.

My Bloody Valentine

 

            Draco sighed as he walked down the streets of Diagon Alley, trying his hardest to ignore the overwhelming amount of pink, hearts, and flowers that decorated nearly every storefront. It wasn’t that he hated Valentine’s Day, per se; it was just… this particular Valentine’s Day. He loved the chocolate and gifts he was typically showered with on this day, mainly from his many admirers, but this year he just didn’t feel the normal excitement when he saw the large pile of presents.

            That wasn’t to say that Draco was unhappy, far from it actually. He was a Death Eater who’s crimes had been forgiven and within three years had managed not only to become one of the best Potion’s Masters in the country, but also somehow became one of the most lusted after male models the Wizarding world had ever seen. Who knew that the correct lighting, look at the camera, and just the right amount of skin would turn the brand of the Dark Mark from something truly evil to his well known sex symbol. Apparently witches, and quite a few wizards he’d been told, liked a bad boy.

            And yet, despite all of that, something was missing from his life. He’d never really noticed it before, the emptiness. Not until that fateful day with the equally fateful headline. Not until that day he saw the picture of Harry Potter pushed against a wall and being thoroughly ravished by another bloke. Another bloke with striking blonde hair.

            Just like that Draco’s world came crashing down around him and he finally felt it; the deep loneliness he’d managed to keep hidden from himself. He had plenty of admirers, yes, plenty of people who would love to have a night with him. But that was all it was, one night. He couldn’t find anyone who would stay, anyone who he _wanted_ to stay. So they would fuck, they would leave, and Draco would pretend that he didn’t feel the emptiness. That the emptiness didn’t hurt. That he didn’t need anyone.

            Shaking the dark thoughts from his head, Draco looked up at the darkening sky with relief. He was almost tempted to just find a nearby bar and drink his sorrows away, but he knew where that would lead. He’d get drunk and end up taking some bloke home with him, and he didn’t want that. Not tonight.

            It took Draco several moments to notice the silence that surrounded him; too long. He froze in his tracks, realizing his mistake. Silencing spells, he could feel them now. Swallowing hard, Draco slowly drew his wand from his pocket and gripped it tightly, ready to fight and defend himself if the occasion arrived. He looked around, ears pricked and ready for any sound. But there were no noises from the dark, and even his footsteps made no sound within the deep confines of the spell. He took a few more steps before he paused, finally making something out through the muffled silence.

            Spinning around, Draco raised his wand, pointing it straight at the man who had seemingly just appeared, leaning against a store wall at the entrance to an alley. “What do you want?” he growled, something about the man making the hairs at the back of his neck prickle. The man just looked at him, the upper half of his face in shadows, before Draco caught a flash of white. He shuddered as he realized what he’d seen: fangs.

            Slowly Draco took a few steps backwards, preparing to run, keeping his wand trained on the figure that had yet to move. Taking a deep breath, Draco was about to make a dash for it when he suddenly found himself pressed up against a stone wall, a hand at his throat.

            “Not thinking about running, were you, Malfoy?” a voice hissed in his ear and Draco shuddered again, the tone sounding oddly familiar.

            “I-I…” Draco managed to get out before the hand tightened, making any more sound impossible.

            “I don’t like prey that runs.” The man told him, a tongue flicking against the shell of his ear. “Especially not prey that’s as pretty as you. I’ve seen the pictures, the ones in the …special magazines.” Draco stiffened and he felt hot breath snicker against his neck. “I must say…you look _delicious_.” The voice purred and Draco jolted as he felt something hard press against his thigh. “Scared, Malfoy?”

            Draco’s eyes widened as he finally recognized the voice; that turn of phrase and the very way his name was said making everything click into place. He struggled to turn his head, finally making out the face of his assailant. There they were, the deep emerald eyes he was expecting, and yet still made his breath freeze in his chest. “Potter.” He managed to breath out, and the hand around his throat loosened slightly.

            “Yes.” The vampire admitted slowly, staring at Draco with eyes so dark they were almost black, but still recognizable as the color that so identified the Boy Who Lived. “I didn’t expect to see you out and about tonight…but I’m so _glad_ I did.” He murmured, hand leaving Draco’s throat entirely to grip Draco’s hips. “I’ve been watching you, you know.” Harry purred throatily, head dipping to nuzzle at Draco’s neck, making the blonde stiffen. “You take so many men into your bed…but the never stay. Why is that? Are you…waiting for someone?”

            Spluttering, Draco found himself without words, unable to answer the Vampire’s silky questions. He couldn’t admit that. He couldn’t admit that he _had_ been waiting for someone, someone who he thought he’d never have, not even in his wildest of dreams. Unbidden, the picture of Harry from the newspaper swam into the forefront of his mind, narrowing in on the blonde ravishing Harry senseless. How long had he wished for that man to be himself? How many times had he wanked at night, pretending that it was?

            Finally Draco found his voice, swallowing hard before the words slipped out. “But, but that man…from the paper.” He breathed, staring at Harry with wide eyes. “Isn’t he…aren’t you two…” he trailed off, blinking in surprise as the Vampire started laughing.

            “What, together?” Harry snorted, smirking at Draco’s startled expression. “He was my prey, not my lover.” He hummed, licking his lips at the memory. “Merlin, he tasted so good…like red wine. But you, you my sweet Draco, you will taste like Ambrosia, of that I’m sure.”

            Draco swallowed again, shuddering at the very idea of what the Vampire was talking about. Prey…was he Harry’s prey? Was Potter going to use him, drink from him, and then toss away his empty corpse? The idea made Draco sick. “What…what are you going to do to me?” he whispered, all of his Malfoy training not even enough to keep the fear from his voice.

            “I’m going to take you.” Harry purred sweetly against his ear. “I’m going to take you and have you and make you mine. I’m going to make you want… you’re going to want so much…” he grinned, nipping gently at Draco’s ear and smirking as the blonde squeaked. “I’m going to make you want me until nothing else in the world exists.”

            By this time Draco was panting, the words spilling from Harry’s lips and his actions sending fire coursing through his skin. A voice in the back of his head had made itself known, presenting the idea that maybe, just maybe, having a Vampire ravish him wouldn’t be all that terrible. For now Draco was able to resist the voice, pushing it away and willing it silent, but he knew that eventually he’d give in, eventually he’d listen. He’d ignored the voice before, and the voice had been right. His choice not to listen had caused him pain, so much pain…he wouldn’t make that mistake again. “Potter…” he breathed, unable to get out much more before the Vampire spun on the spot, apparating them away from the street. The crack of apparation faded away and sound returned to the street. It was as though Draco Malfoy had never set foot there.

* * *

 

          Draco found himself appearing on something soft and covered in silk, with a heavy body on top of him and an answering hardness pressing against his groin. He looked up to find the Vampire leering at him, shifting so their hips rubbed together. Unable to stop the soft gasp from leaving his lips, Draco flushed at the pleased look that crossed Harry’s face.

            “I’ve been wanting this for so long.” Harry murmured, looking down at Draco with adoration clear on his face. “Ever since I saw you in those magazines I’ve wanted to touch you, to taste you. Will you give me that?” he asked, surprising himself by the question. He’d never asked his prey before if they would let him feed, he just did. Then again, he’d never known the others, or wanted them as much as he wanted Draco.

            “Will it hurt?” Draco asked quietly, his body yearning for what Harry had asked and his heart clenching at the news that Potter had wanted him just as he had wanted Potter. “Will…will you kill me?

            A slow smile spread across Harry’s lip at the questions. “I can’t say for sure.” He admitted. “Some of them die. But I can promise that if I kill you you will love every moment of it. I’ll try not to, though.” He promised. “I’ve wanted you for too long to only feed once.”

            Draco chuckled at that, shaking his head a little. “I never knew Gryffindor’s were so…possessive.” He teased.

            Harry grinned, fingers trailing up Draco’s chest to get started on his shirt buttons. “I was almost sorted into Slytherin, you know. Perhaps that’s where it comes from.” He explained softly, inhaling sharply as Draco’s naked chest was presented for his eyes to feast upon. “Mmm, so pretty.” Harry murmured to himself, fingers caressing over the blonde’s skin.

            Underneath the vampire Draco shivered, looking up at him with wide eyes. “P-Potter?” he asked breathily, hardly able to believe that he was in this position with the object of his lust for so long.

            “Harry.” Harry corrected him automatically, leaning down to lick and suck at one of Draco’s nipples. The blonde hissed in pleasure, chest arching up in a search for more.

            “H-Harry.” Draco repeated, the name unfamiliar as it rolled off his tongue. “I…since when…” he trailed off, his thought process halted as he felt Harry’s lips at his throat. A deep moan escaped his lips and he tilted his head back, giving the vampire more room.

            “Since when have I been a vampire?” Harry finished for him, a gleam in his eyes as he looked down at Draco and licked his lips. “Mmm, almost a year now, I think. It’s strange, isn’t it? I’ve spent so long defending myself from Dark Wizards and yet I got attacked by a vampire while on vacation in Romania. Funny how life works out like that.” He hummed, flashing his fangs as he smiled down at the prone body beneath him. “It’s not that bad, really. I get to seduce young men and take them into my bed. I can hardly complain.” His head dipped again, nuzzling along Draco’s collarbone. “There are even potions that allow me out in the sun, can you imagine?”

            Draco stifled another moan, nodding slightly. “Yeah, I can.” He answered, some of his usual snark present in his voice. “I’m the one who invented them, after all. If I knew they would help you maybe I wouldn’t have.”

            That made the vampire snicker, hands traveling down Draco’s body to rest atop the rather prevalent bulge within his robes. “I do believe your body begs to differ.” He smirked giving a light squeeze and making Draco gasp sharply. “How long have you wanted this? How long have you wanted…me?” he grinned, fangs dangerous and sharp, shining in the dim light from the moon filtering through the window.

             The voice in the back of Draco’s mind was screaming, yelling at him to say nothing and get out of there, to escape while he still could. But Harry’s voice was like a drug, dulling Draco’s senses and making him so full of yearning for more that he was speaking before he even realized the words were leaving his mouth. “Years.” He breathed. “Probably longer. Didn’t…didn’t realize it until I saw that picture. The one of you in the Prophet…with the blonde.”

             “Ah yes, _that_ picture.” Harry hummed, hand leaving Draco’s crotch to tweak and tug at a nipple, eliciting another hiss of pleasure from the man beneath him. “I’ve always had a particular weakness for blondes. A craving, I suppose you could call it. I blame you for that influence.” He chuckled softly, licking his lips. “Now tell me, _Draco_.” He hissed out the name, sending shivers coursing down Draco’s spine. “Are you willing to become mine?”

            “Yessss.” Draco practically moaned out before he froze, eyes widening. Had he really just said that? Did he really just tell this vampire—and not only any vampire, but _Harry Potter_ —that he could have him? Was he really willing to give his body and blood over to the Boy Who Lived? _Yes_. The voice inside himself provided without hesitation. _You’ve been alone for so long…but you don’t have to be. I know you think you don’t need anyone, but you’ve felt the emptiness inside your soul. You don’t always have to be so cold, so empty and devoid of any feeling. Of any love. Potter-Harry wants you. He promised to try not to hurt you. What do you have to lose?_

            Draco desperately wanted to be able to answer that voice, to tell him that he had a lot to lose, but he knew it was useless. What did he have? His modeling career? Hardly fulfilling work, and not something he was overly attached to. His potions? Yes, he loved the work, and had worked hard to become as good as he was, but what was it bringing him besides recognition and money? Nothing. Even his friends had disappeared from his life, leaving him alone with no one who could get close to him. No one but Harry Potter, apparently.

            With a breath Draco relaxed, his body visibly stopping its fight against Draco’s will as he made his decision. Harry could have him. All of him.

            “Yes.” Draco repeated, looking up into the dark eyes of the vampire above him. “You can have me, however you would like. Claim me, make me yours, just fill the emptiness inside me.”

            A slow smile spread across Harry’s lips at those words and he nodded once, a light dancing within his gaze as he regarded Draco. “That I can do. 

            Draco let out a breathy moan as the vampire captured his lips in a hard kiss, fingers working to divest him of his robes and trousers. Within minutes Draco was completely naked, spread out underneath the other man for his gaze to devour. “Please.” He whispered, his cock hard and throbbing, yearning for any touch Harry might give him. “I need…”

            Harry nodded, knowing exactly what Draco was asking for, even if the other man himself wasn’t quite sure. He sat back, vanishing his clothes with a flick of his wand and summoning over a vial of lube. He prepared Draco slowly, gently, with more care then he usually used with his prey. Draco was different; Harry could feel it. The Vampire within him wanted Draco, but it was more than just a want. It was a need that filled and consumed him, but not the usual need to feed and destroy. It was the need to claim, to make Draco belong to him for all eternity.

             Once Draco was stretched enough, the man himself writhing and pleading for Harry to be within him, Harry finally removed his fingers from his arse. Draco let out a whimper at the loss, lifting his head so he could look down his body to where Harry was slicking his cock and lining up with his entrance. He could feel it, the hot, thick head pressed against his opening, not yet breaching it in the way that he so desperately wanted. Slowly Harry lowered himself down on top of Draco, keeping his cock in position as he pressed soft kisses to Draco throat. The blonde let out a whimper of pure need and Harry smiled against his skin. “Ready?” he asked throatily, fangs glistening in the light.

            All Draco could do was give a small nod and a whine, urging Harry to just do it already. Pressing another kiss to Draco’s skin, Harry took a deep breath before he bit into Draco’s skin, feeling the burst of blood against his tongue as his hips shot forwards, impaling Draco in one go. The man beneath him screamed, though in pleasure or pure pain Harry couldn’t quite tell. Draco blood was pumping thick and fast into his mouth as he drank him down, moaning at the taste. It was better than anything he had ever tasted before, better than life itself.

            Draco panted as feeling crashed over him, spinning through and confusing his senses. There was pleasure, there was pain, and then something else entwining the two, making them one and the same. Draco craved more, loving the feeling of Harry’s firm heat filling and stretching him, but needing it deeper within himself. He bucked his hips down and moaned, hearing an answering noise of pleasure from the man lapping at his neck. He had expected the feeling of Harry drinking from him to hurt, but it was a dull ache, easily overwhelmed by the sparks of fire singing through his veins as his blood was pulled from his body. It was a heady feeling, making him dizzy when combined with the feel of Harry’s cock slipping in and out of him, butting his prostate ever stroke or two.

            He could feel himself weakening from the blood loss, and for a moment he thought that maybe he would die, maybe Harry really would kill him. But then Harry thrust hard and deep into him and he couldn’t be bothered to care. This moment was worth dying for. Somehow he managed to reach down between their two bodies, stroking himself in time with Harry’s thrusts as he bucked down with him, taking him in deeper. Draco could feel it now, the heat curling and boiling in his stomach, alerting him that as much as he wanted this to go on forever, it would be over shortly. It only took a few more thrusts against his prostate for Draco to cry out, white flashing behind his eyes as he came harder than ever before, before darkness descended on his world.

* * *

 

            Draco slowly opened his eyes, his body aching in an almost pleasant way, and his head feeling funny. A frown crossed his lips as he remembered what had happened between him and Harry. He was still alive? It took him a few moments to realize that he wasn’t alone, there was an arm wrapped around him possessively, holding him close to a warm body.

            “Mmm, so you’re awake.” A voice murmured close to his ear and Draco nearly jumped, rolling over with a groan, his body protesting the sudden movement, to look at the dark haired man lying beside him.

            “I…I don’t understand.” Draco said in confusion, brow furrowing. “You…how am I still alive? 

            Harry grinned, showing fangs that no longer made Draco shudder. “Your blood is very rich, Draco. I didn’t need much to feel full.” His grin morphed into a look of concern and his other hand moved to brush Draco’s hair gently from his face. “Are…are you alright with what happened?” he asked gently.

            Slowly Draco nodded, his stomach clenching as he realized what would happen now. Now he would leave, never to see Harry again, and that space in his chest that now was filled with a comforting warmth would once again be cold and empty. “Y-yeah. It-it was great.” He nodded, shoving aside the nauseous feeling churning in his stomach. “You’re a great shag. I…I’ll just be going, sorry I fell asleep.” He mumbled, sitting up and making to leave the bed.

            “And just where do you think you’re going?” Harry asked, arching an eyebrow as he snagged Draco’s wrist and tugged him back down into bed. “I never said you were allowed to leave. And I think you passed out, actually. Sorry about that, I didn’t realize the experience would be quite so…overwhelming.”

            For a few moments Draco just gaped at Harry, trying his best to wrap his head around the words coming from the vampires mouth. Harry…Harry didn’t want him to leave? He wanted him to stay? So did that mean… Draco cleared his throat and nodded. “Yeah, it was…spectacular.” He admitted, ducking his head a bit. “So none of your other, erm, prey have passed out before?” he asked, unable to help feeling weak at the thought. Would Harry even want someone who passed out after sex? 

            Harry chuckled, easily reading the expression on Draco’s face. “No, they haven’t. Granted, I’ve never claimed any of the others before.” He grinned, leaning forwards to press a light kiss to Draco’s forehead. “I think the claiming is a bit more…exhausting then my normal feeding, you know?”

            Draco blinked in confusion, staring at Harry. “C-claiming?”

            The vampire sighed, looking down as he nodded. “I…I should have asked you first, I know, but I…I just couldn’t help myself. I’ve wanted you for so long, wanted you to be _mine_ for so long. And I…I just can’t bare the thought of you being with another, so I, well the vampire within me, claimed you as my own.” He closed his eyes for a moment before cautiously peaking out to look nervously at Draco. “Is…is that okay?”

            For a couple long minutes Draco was silent, still trying to understand just what Harry was saying. The vampire wanted him, and not just for one night? He felt his chest become warm again at the thought and he slowly nodded. “Yes, that…that’s okay. You were right, I have been waiting for someone, I just never thought I’d have him.”

            Harry frowned, jealousy flashing though his eyes. “You…you’re waiting for someone? I…you should have told me. Then…then I wouldn’t have…the claim, you can’t be with anyone else.” He admitted quietly, squeezing his eyes shut to ward off the pain of rejection.

             Draco rolled his eyes, shifting so he could slide his fingers through Harry’s hair. “Potter, you’re an idiot.” He huffed. “I was waiting for _you_! Otherwise I never would have let you do that to me.” He grinned as Harry’s eyes shot wide open. “I must say…” his expression turned coy, “I’m flattered you liked my pictures that much. I could always do a photo shoot for you…a very special, _private_ one.” He smirked.

            Relief washed over Harry and he eagerly nodded. “I…I would love that.” He took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he had to say. “Draco…can I take you out to dinner?”

            The blonde laughed, nodding his acceptance. “Of course. Although Potter, usually the sex comes _after_ the date. Lucky you, I don’t mind it in the unconventional order.” He teased lightly, gently pressing a kiss to Harry’s lips.

            A grin spread over Harry’s mouth and he eagerly kissed Draco again. “Brilliant. So you don’t mind the whole, you know, vampire thing?”

            Draco shook his head. “Potter, you feeding from me was possibly the most erotic thing I’ve ever experienced. I’ve never come so hard in my life. The only requirement is that you continue feeding from me and never seduce another bloke into your bed, okay? 

            Harry eagerly nodded. “I swear it on my life, Draco. I’m yours, just as you are mine.”

             “Perfect.” Draco smiled, snuggling against Harry’s chest. “Oh, and even though we missed Valentine’s Day, I still expect flowers and chocolate tonight, since you got your present last night.”

             “What present?” Harry frowned, his brow furrowing. At the mischievous glint in Draco’s eyes Harry understood and laughed, shaking his head. “Ah yes, _that_ present. My very bloody valentine.” He smiled, rolling over so he was straddling Draco’s hips, kissing him soundly.

             Draco smiled against Harry’s lips as the kiss deepened, spiraling towards more intimate contact. Maybe Valentine’s Day wasn’t so bad after all.

 

~The End~


End file.
